


Just a Little

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diapers, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: An AU where everyone has a designation- little, caregiver, or baseline.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecracker189](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/gifts).



> haha yeah i hate myself, anyway some important info: littles all have, like, a "range" in headspace from 0-5. bilbo is about 5, kili is 3, legolas (who shows up in the next chapter is 0-1. inspired by firecracker189's "legolas and boromir but smaller" series.

Everyone had a designation, and technically, it was illegal to discriminate based on that. Still, it was no secret that littles were always talked down to. Bilbo Baggins felt this especially keenly after Gandalf recruited him and left him surrounded by a group of baseline and caregiver dwarfs, all of whom were taller than him. Being a little and a hobbit did not give anyone the right to go around scooping him up, thank you very much! He hadn't wanted any part in the adventures to start with, and he was even less interested when Thorin Oakenshield gave him an uncomfortable smile and patted his head before asking if his caregiver knew he was up so late.

"I haven't got a caregiver," Bilbo said coldly, drawing himself up to his full, and quite unimpressive, height. Gandalf had defused the tension by loudly clearing his throat and introducing him as the burglar. Later, Bilbo had been nervously pacing up and down the hallway, thinking over the details of this absurd quest the wizard wanted him to go on, when he overheard angry whispers in one of his guest rooms. Creeping closer, he listened to the argument between Gandalf and Thorin. "...could accept a hobbit, but this one's a little as well, are ye mad?" 

"I am not mad," Gandalf said simply. "This particular hobbit could use some adventure in his life." "Adventure is all well and good for baselines and caregivers, but I can't be dealing with a little's crying!" "Bilbo is more capable than you realize," Gandalf replied. Before Thorin could say anything else, the little in question flung the door open and glared at Thorin, although his face was noticeably red. He opened his mouth and closed it again, not sure what to say. Thorin looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Don't expect me to clean him up when he pisses himself," he snapped, pushing Bilbo aside before storming out.

Despite Thorin's misgivings, Bilbo joined them on their quest, usually dragging slightly behind. For some reason, Kili had apparently grown fond of him. The dwarf kept joining him in the back, happily chatting about whatever nonsense popped into his head and never mentioning Bilbo's designation- unlike most of the company, who either treated him like a highly breakable doll or a nuisance. It wasn't until the first night they spent in Mirkwood that Bilbo understood why.

He was curled into a ball, trying to tune out the unsettling noises of the forest, when someone poked his shoulder several times in rapid succession. "Mr. Boggins?" Bilbo rolled over in the direction of Kili's voice. "What is it?" "I... Do you mind if I stay here, for the night?" Kili sounded unsure, nervous. "Why?" There was a pause. "I just don't like the dark is all," the dwarf mumbled, embarrassed. Bilbo caught on rather quickly. 

"Are you a little as well?" Kili coughed awkwardly. "Yeah. Don't tell Thorin, he'd send me home if he knew... but I'm not so little, really. Just don't like the dark." He sounded sheepish, and Bilbo smiled to himself. "I'm not a fan, either." He snuggled up to Kili, letting the dwarf hold him as one would a large teddy bear. "Does Fili know?" "Course. He didn't want me to come, but he couldn't stop me," Kili said proudly. Bilbo snickered. "Well, if he won't tell Thorin, and I won't tell Thorin, and you won't tell Thorin, I guess Thorin won't have to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas had two older cousins, both of whom had seen war and taken down many enemies on the battlefield. But while Legolas had learned archery, and was in fact quite talented, he'd never been allowed anywhere near an active combat zone. No matter how much he tried to convince Thranduil he could handle it, his father was adamantly against the idea, as were his cousins. "That's no place for a little," they'd all said at one point or another. Being coddled by everyone was infuriating and more than a little humiliating.

At first, Legolas had begged Thranduil to keep his designation a secret. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," his father had tried to reassure him, but then agreed. The agreement came after a rather awkward meeting with Thrain- it had been an informal dinner in a small, private room, the two kings attempting to come to some sort of agreement. About halfway through, Legolas had wandered in, fairly deep in headspace. He gave Thrain a cursory, curious glance before climbing onto Thranduil's lap and snuggling up to him, clearly exhausted.

Thrain raised an eyebrow, but Thranduil just stroked his son's hair absentmindedly; this was a pretty regular occurrence. After a few minutes, Thrain cleared his throat. "Is he... I mean, are you going to just let him..." Thranduil frowned across the table. He knew that dwarves and men tended to see littles as an embarrassment more than elves and hobbits did, but he hadn't expected Thrain to say anything in front of Legolas. Thrain cleared his throat again. "I understand that he's... uh, that his designation... I mean, it's just not appropriate for him to behave that way in front of others," he finally said, scowling at Legolas.

At those words, Legolas bit his lip and squirmed away from Thranduil, hurrying out of the room with tears in his eyes. Thranduil glared at Thrain. "Do you think it's appropriate to come into someone's house and make their child cry?" Thrain left shortly thereafter, and Thranduil found Legolas in his room, curled up under a pile of blankets. "Are you warm in there?"

Legolas peeked out, meeting his father's eyes. Thranduil sat on the side of his bed and stroked his hair gently. "You needn't concern yourself with the opinion of one dwarf. No elf will think any less of you for your designation," he said quietly. Legolas didn't say anything, just grabbed Thranduil's hair and ran his fingers through it. The king laid down to make it easier, and they both fell asleep there.


	3. Chapter 3

The incident with the trolls left everyone shaken, Bilbo in particular, who had fallen into headspace out of fear. He was shaking and trembling, curled into a ball on the ground, until Gandalf unexpectedly picked him up and held him tightly. "You'll be alright, now," he said softly, rubbing Bilbo's back until the hobbit's breathing evened out. Bilbo was clearly reluctant to be put down, wrapping his small arms around the wizard's neck and grasping at his hair with tiny fists.

Thorin was busy helping the more unlucky dwarves off the spit they'd been tied to, and as such, didn't notice Kili sobbing in the background. Fili was holding him in his lap, even though he'd wet himself in fear earlier, and slowly rocking back and forth, stroking his hair to calm him before their uncle noticed. He was silently cursing himself for letting his baby brother come on this quest in the first place- he knew Kili was little, he knew it was especially dangerous for him. "Come on, brother, stop crying now," he mumbled. "We need to clean you up." Kili only cried harder at the reminder of his accident, and Fili sighed.

By the time everyone was free from their various sacks and ropes, Fili had discreetly gotten Kili back to their camp and was in the process of washing his legs while his brother sucked his thumb and whimpered that he was sorry. "It's fine. You were just scared, I understand," Fili assured him. "Didn' mean to..." "I know you didn't, I know." Fili finished cleaning his brother and helped him into a clean pair of trousers, smiling weakly at the way Kili clung to him afterwards. He never should have brought him here.

Kili wouldn't let go of him when they rejoined the company, so Fili did his best to hang back, out of Thorin's sight. He was more than a little surprised when Gandalf walked up to him in a seemingly casual manner, still holding a now-sleeping Bilbo. "Your brother seems quite shaken up," he remarked offhandedly. Fili just nodded nervously, and the wizard smiled. "Don't worry, dear boy. I don't intend to tell your uncle, but I will be keeping a closer eye on him from now on."


	4. Chapter 4

When Legolas joined the Fellowship, he didn't initially tell anyone he was little. What if they turned him away? The flaw in this plan occurred to him the first night they made camp, when he realized he'd almost certainly wet the bed (or blanket, as the case may be) in such an unfamiliar place. "I'll take first watch," he said quickly to Aragorn. The ranger just nodded, setting up a blanket for himself. 

Several hours later, Aragorn woke up and approached the elf. "You should rest," he said gruffly. "I'll take over." "Oh- I can keep watch," Legolas responded awkwardly, biting back a yawn. Aragorn simply shook his head. "We can't have you passing out during the quest," he said. After a moment, Legolas nodded and went to lie a blanket out. He relieved himself in the forest before going to sleep, tossing and turning fitfully for quite a while.

The next morning, a small hand shook him awake. "Mr. Elf?" Legolas looked up to find Pippin blinking down at him concernedly, and immediately noticed the dampness beneath him. His face fell as he sat up, uselessly pulling up the blanket to cover himself. He could feel himself slipping into headspace from embarrassment, and began to sob softly as tears slid down his cheeks. 

To his surprise, the young hobbit threw his arms around him and petted his hair. "No one else knows," he whispered. "You slept kind of apart from the rest of us, so they haven't noticed. I'll help you clean up. And I promise not to tell." True to his word, once Pippin had gotten Legolas to stop crying he led him to the nearby stream to wash himself, his clothes, and his blanket. As they walked back, he hesitated for a moment before innocently asking, "Are you little?" Legolas nodded, looking like he might start crying again. Pippin smiled up at him and patted his hand. "It's fine. We'll take care of you."


End file.
